


I Hate You So Much Here's Some Porn

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mention of fisting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Sometimes you hate someone so much that you paint them some porn. And sometimes your enemies help you act out that porn.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	I Hate You So Much Here's Some Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo thinks about fisting and watersports but neither of those acts actually happen. Tagged as mild dub con because they do not discuss consent or boundaries before hand, but they're both into it

Kylo kicked Ap’lek while dodging a strike from Vicrul’s scythe and then almost immediately turned to hit Ushar while avoiding his club. Staying out of the way of the three Knights was difficult and Kylo knew he wouldn’t go the entire training session without getting hit, but he did like to avoid it as long as possible, as the Knights didn’t hold back.

Kylo dropped to the floor, the impact stinging, but it was better than getting hit with Ap’lek’s ax. He used the Force to stop Ushar’s next attack and then managed to get a hand on Vicrul’s scythe and shoved him into Ap’lek. Unfortunately, that took longer than he’d hoped and Ushar landed a blow to Kylo’s back.

There was no time to worry about the pain as he knew he needed to be avoiding the next attack. Kylo threw Ushar to the ground, kicked Ap’lek’s legs out from under him, turned to face Vicrul, ready to hit him, but Vicrul wasn’t even looking at him. Kylo froze, watching Vicrul who was staring somewhere else.

“What -”

Before Kylo could finish asking his question, he was knocked to the ground. He rolled over to see Ushar and Ap’lek standing over him. Vicrul finally turned and looked down at him.

“Your datapad is beeping.”

“So?”

“It keeps beeping. It’s annoying.”

Kylo stood up and walked over to where his datapad was sitting on a bench next to his lightsaber. He couldn’t imagine who would be contacting him on his datapad. The Knights used the Force to communicate and they were all in the training room with him. Kylo glanced towards the back of the room where Kuruk, Cardo, and Trudgen were sparring. They would have been too busy to bother sending him a message.

When he looked at his messages, he realized he should have known there was only one person who would send him a message. Several messages, in fact. He thought about tossing it to the side and resuming his training, but yet another message came in while he was holding the device and Kylo could help but look to see what General Hux was messaging him about.

**I need to see you in your quarters immediately.**

**This is an urgent matter.**

**What is your ETA?**

**I will let myself into your quarters and wait for you there.**

**I do hope you don’t take too long as I have more important things to do with my day.**

**Where are you?**

It was tempting to just ignore Hux and go about his day - he could even avoid his quarters for the rest of the day just to make Hux wait. But the idea of Hux alone in his quarters was unappealing. Who knew what he’d do in there?

Kylo left, not bothering to tell his Knights what he was doing. They didn’t need to know, nor would they care. Not unless Kylo was going to be hitting someone. Of course, with Hux, that always seemed like a possibility. Kylo wanted to hit him or push him or do something to him. He hated that smug look he always wore and how he took everything so seriously. Kylo wanted to see him red with anger or maybe even broken down in tears.

As he approached the door to his quarters, he used the Force to open it so he could walk right in. Hux was sitting on his couch, his face as smug as usual. Kylo wanted to punch it.

“What do you want?”

“I painted something.”

“You painted something.” Kylo had to take a moment to process that. Hux had called him to his own quarters to show him a _painting_? 

“Yes,” Hux said, standing up. He walked past Kylo and as Kylo turned to watch him, he saw that there was indeed a painting in his quarters. Given the large size - had he painted it on a bed sheet? - Kylo was surprised he hadn’t noticed it as soon as he walked in, although Hux had probably hung it next to the door so he wouldn’t.

Once Kylo got over the fact that Hux had painted something and brought it to his quarters, he looked at what Hux had actually painted. At first, Kylo couldn’t quite process what he was seeing. It almost looked like a photograph at first except Kylo knew for certain that what was depicted had never happened. Hux was apparently painted extremely realistic pictures.

The longer he looked at it, the more he did notice there were some slight inaccuracies. Looking at the painted version of himself, he could see that he was painted far thinner than he actually was. But then, Hux had never seen him naked before, but that was how he had chosen to paint him. Naked and on his knees, hands tied behind his back with Hux’s cock in his mouth and tears in his eyes. 

“What do you think?” Hux asked after a while.

“It sucks.” Kylo turned away from the painting to look at Hux, but he knew that image would never leave his mind.

“It’s not as if I expect the likes of you to understand art,” Hux said. “I hate you, so I decided to paint this for you.”

Kylo didn’t even know what to say about that. Who painted a picture for someone they hated? Especially something like that? Kylo couldn’t help but glance back at the painting. How long had Hux spent making that, thinking about how much he hated Kylo? Thinking about him naked?

“You made my arms too skinny,” Kylo criticized.

“Yes, well, this is the first time I’ve seen these ridiculous things in person,” Hux said, smacking him on his bicep, bringing Kylo’s attention to the fact he was still wearing his training clothes and was more exposed than he ever had been in front of Hux.

“There’s a lot of things you haven’t seen,” Kylo muttered, looking at how small Hux painted his cock. Even soft, he wasn’t that small.

“There are limited opportunities for research in these matters.”

“You only have to ask,” Kylo said without even thinking about what he was offering.

“I suppose that would be helpful for research,” Hux said. “I can paint you with more accuracy next time.”

Kylo felt blood going to his cock at the thought of Hux’s next painting of him. What would Hux be doing to him in it? Would he be bloodied up with Hux’s cock in his ass? Maybe a fist? Or maybe Kylo would be tied up with Hux urinating on him. Whatever Hux painted next, Kylo wanted to see it.

“Well get on with it then,” Hux said, grabbing the bottom of Kylo’s shirt and pulling up on it.

Kylo didn’t waste any time and quickly removed his shirt and threw it to the floor. He took his boots off as fast as he could and then pulled down his pants and underwear, kicking them to the side. Once he was naked, he was aware of Hux’s eyes on him, judging him. At least he had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to his body.

“Not quite like I imagined it,” Hux said.

“You imagine what I look like naked a lot?” Kylo asked and he was pleased to see Hux blush.

“I do need to think about things before I paint them,” Hux said in his defense.

“You do it for more than just that,” Kylo said, voice low. He took a step closer to Hux. “I could look in your mind, see just what kinds of fantasies you have about me, General.”

“I do not fantasize, and especially not about you.”

“Yes, that’s why you painted that,” Kylo said looking back at his painting.

“As I told you, it’s because I hate you.”

“Yes. You hate me so much, you painted me choking on your cock.”

“Exactly.”

Kylo grinned. He knew Hux was lying. He could feel it in the Force. And he knew just how to call him out on it. Kylo knelt down, his face right in front of Hux’s crotch, and then looked up at him. “If it’s just about art, then I don’t suppose you’d like to see what it would be like to do that.”

“Of course not,” Hux said, voice wavering. Kylo looked down and could see the tent in Hux’s pants.

“Then you should probably leave,” Kylo said. “Unless you want to fuck my face.”

“Fuck,” Hux groaned, and he fumbled for the zipper on his pants. He pulled them down just enough to free his cock and Kylo immediately opened his mouth. Hux wasted no time and shoved in.

Hux fisted his hands in Kylo’s hair and held him still as he started fuck him. Kylo gagged slightly, but he knew how to use the Force to suppress his gag reflex and allow Hux to fuck his throat.

“This is the only way you’re tolerable, Ren,” Hux said, as he continued to thrust into him. “On your knees and filled with cock. You like this, don’t you? You like being used. Nothing but a pair of pretty lips to look good around my cock.”

Kylo would have laughed at Hux’s dirty talk but he couldn’t make much sound at all with Hux’s cock in his throat. Hux pulled him back by his hair and Kylo looked up, surprised at how attractive Hux was. He’d never seen him in any state besides his usual proper and unemotional self. But seeing him flushed with wide pupils, Kylo wanted nothing more than to keep him like that. 

He didn’t have long to admire Hux’s face before Hux shoved him back on his cock. He choked slightly as he hadn’t been prepared, but he soon regained his composure and let Hux continue to fuck his face.

“I want to come all over you,” Hux said. “On your face. Your tits. In your ass.”

Kylo whined around Hux’s cock, picturing Hux doing just that. He wanted him to do that. He wanted to be covered in his come.

“Fuck,” Hux nearly shouted as Kylo felt warmth filling his throat. Hux pulled out, still coming and a few spurts struck the side of his face. Hux released Kylo’s hair, allowing him to sit down and Hux soon joined him on the floor.

Although Hux was satisfied, Kylo was still hard and he needed relief. He couldn’t wait for Hux to leave and he took himself in his hand and started to stroke.

“That thing is ridiculous,” Hux said as he watched him. “No wonder you’re so stupid. All your blood’s in your cock and not in your brain.”

“Fuck you Hux,” Kylo growled as he sped up his pace.

“I thought you just did,” Hux reminded him. He reached over and grabbed his balls. Kylo wasn’t sure if Hux intended to hurt him, but having Hux’s hand on him was enough for him to come, painting his own stomach with his fluids.

Hux ran his finger through Kylo’s come and then brought it up to Kylo’s mouth. He didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and suck his own come from Hux’s finger. Hux continued to clean Kylo up that way, cleaning both his stomach and his face where Hux had marked him. 

Once Hux had finished, he started to pull away but Kylo couldn’t let him leave just yet. Hux had his fantasies and Kylo had his. Kylo pulled Hux in and crashed their lips together. He’d wanted to kiss him from the moment he’d first seen him and he couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

“I hate you,” Hux said once Kylo released him.

“I know.”

Hux lunged forward again, kissing and biting Kylo and Kylo couldn’t wait to help Hux out with more of his artwork.


End file.
